


Y ahora, ¿qué?

by samej



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Post Manga
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-26
Updated: 2008-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desde que todo terminó, algo le pasa a Edward. Winry no está dispuesta a que la cosa siga así.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y ahora, ¿qué?

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicado a Adazmerize por su cumpleaños. Felicidades, priti!

Últimamente deambula por la casa de Pinako como un fantasma. Sigue su rutina casi como un autómata, como si nada de lo que hiciera le trajera nada bueno, ni nada malo. Nadie le avisó de que, una vez conseguido su objetivo, se volvería loco por tener otro.

Y no es que no esté feliz. Es decir, lo está, y mucho. Ver a Al de nuevo, volver a sentir sus abrazos, entrenar con él hasta que recuperó su forma física con su antiguo cuerpo fue gratificante, y realmente se sintió, por fin, vivo. Pero ahora que Al ha ido con su Maestra a volver a entrenar su alquimia, hay algo distinto dentro de él.

A veces se mira las dos manos, comparándolas. Se da cuenta de que, después de tantos años con los automails de Winry, ahora se le hace raro volver a sentir con sus propios dedos. Todavía se corta de vez en cuando porque olvida que realmente  _se puede_  cortar.

Es raro. Un raro bueno, eso no se puede negar. Pero, por otra parte, tiene la sensación de que su vida se ha quedado vacía. Después de años y años persiguiendo la idea de recuperarse a sí mismo y a su hermano, el haberlo conseguido le ha dejado una sensación de desasosiego, de no saber hacia donde dirigir su vida.

La misma pregunta reverbera en su cabeza continuamente.  _Y ahora, ¿qué_?

Winry le observa con el ceño fruncido, sin tener realmente claro qué es lo que le pasa, pero haciéndose una idea bastante acertada. Al fin y al cabo, ella también lo siente, aunque en mucha menor medida. Porque ella ya tiene por lo que seguir adelante. Ahora tiene que hacer que él lo vea.

Sábado por la mañana. No tiene nada que reparar urgentemente pero está en el taller, aprovechando para ordenar las herramientas. Lo hace casi sin pensar mientras su mente está ocupada dos pisos más arriba, donde Ed aún duerme.

La casualidad ha hecho que Pinako haya tenido que salir y eso hace que ella se vea en la obligación de despertarle. Es decir, hace un día precioso, podrían estar haciendo mil cosas (que podrían requerir o no la luz del sol) y ella se niega a que Ed desperdicie  _otro día más_  encerrado en la casa.

Cuando sube, se lo cruza por el pasillo, y un desganado saludo es la gota que colma el vaso de la paciencia de Winry. Sin mirar hacia atrás, se detiene.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Ed? ¿Qué narices te pasa? – sin darse cuenta, la rabia acumulada hace que eleve la voz y él se gira, un poco asustado por el peligroso tono.

\- N-nada, o sea, nada.

\- ¿Nada? Desde que Al se fue, te pasas los días sin salir de casa, sin preocuparte por nada más que no seas tú y esa especie de crisis existencial que sufres – ahora sí se ha dado la vuelta, y camina hacia él con expresión enfurecida, lo que obliga a Ed a retroceder por el pasillo. Ha tardado demasiado en dejarlo salir, y ahora simplemente no puede parar.

\- Eh, bueno, Winry, yo…

\- Tú, ¿qué?

Han llegado al final del pasillo y la espalda de Ed da contra la pared. El pánico se hace más patente en su cara al darse cuenta de que Winry tiene la llave inglesa en su mano.

\- O-oye, ¿qué haces con esa llave…? Ten cuidado, ¿quieres? – titubea, a pesar de que ella está todavía a un metro de él.

A ella la cabeza le da vueltas. ¿Qué es lo que puede hacer para que reaccione? ¿Qué puede decirle para que se dé cuenta de que esto no ha sido el final de su vida, si no el principio?

Siente deseos de partirle la herramienta en la cabeza. Pero por experiencia sabe que el golpe no sirve para nada sin sermón de por medio, y no está de ganas ni humor como para soltarle uno. Así que hace lo que, piensa, debería haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.

Se acerca a él y con la mano libre, le sujeta contra la pared y presiona sus labios contra los de Ed, sin darle opción a réplica. Ed abre los ojos, sorprendido y, por un momento, sin saber qué hacer, hasta que la punta de la lengua de Winry le roza y deja espacio para que se cuele. Ella aprovecha y la introduce, saboreándole, mientras pega su cuerpo al de él. A punto está de dar un respingo cuando empieza a notar la dureza de Ed en el bajo vientre, pero se sobrepone en un tiempo record (duda que él haya llegado a darse cuenta, ya que está muy cerca del estado de shock), y presiona un poco más. Él se deja hacer, porque le cuesta reaccionar a todo lo que le hace sentir esa boca, ese  _calor_  que siente abajo, que le sube por el estómago y que le pone la carne de gallina.

Winry baja la mano por el brazo de Ed, deleitándose en el hecho de que no sea acero lo que acaricia, y termina por entrelazar sus dedos y llevar su mano hasta su cintura, desnuda ya que lleva el top del trabajo. Incluso con la inseguridad y el titubeo, sentir a Ed ahí le causa más placer del que se podría pensar de un roce tan casto.

Porque es Ed, porque  _siempre_  ha sido Ed.

Parece que ha empezado a coger el ritmo, y se lamen el uno al otro, ansiosos, queriendo recuperar los años perdidos entre viajes y tornillos de automail. La mano de Ed sube un poco más y roza la parte baja del pecho. Su redondez es el camino trazado que sigue, internandose debajo del top, con más dudas en la cabeza que en el corazón. Traga saliva dentro del beso y teme no poder soportar tanto calor, tanta  _Winry_  a su alrededor.

\- ¡Winry! ¿Dónde estás?

El grito viene de la parte de abajo, y es la inconfundible voz de Pinako la que asusta a Winry. Da un salto, sin recordar que aún tiene la llave inglesa en la mano. Ésta acaba por soltársele, cayendo encima del pie descalzo de Ed. El aullido debe oírse a un kilómetro a la redonda.

Irónicamente, piensa ella, si eso mismo hubiera pasado hacía un año, no hubiera sufrido dolor. Pero ahora sí que lo está sintiendo, y la situación es tan cómica e incómoda (Ed dando saltitos mientras se agarra el pie, ella acalorada, roja como un tomate y con el top torcido, Pinako llamándoles desde abajo) que no puede evitar empezar a reírse a carcajadas.

\- ¡Muy bien! Encima ríete, que para eso estamos – la cara de enfado de Ed debería pararle el ataque de risa, pero no lo puede evitar. A riesgo de acabar mal, sale corriendo hacia abajo, mientras termina de arreglarse la ropa.

Ed tiene tal mirada de odio que probablemente podría derretir las escaleras, pero el dolor empieza a remitir (aunque tiene el dedo enrojecido), y con él, el enfado. Se apoya en la pared, esperando que en algún momento venga alguien y le explique qué es lo que acaba de pasar. O al menos que le digan que realmente ha pasado, porque él está que no se lo termina de creer.

No sabe si debería avergonzarse de que al final él no haya tenido valor para hacerlo o agradecerle a Winry que lo haya tenido ella. Pero, piensa, en realidad no importa tanto quién haya sido. Se encamina a su habitación, con una pequeña sonrisa, pensando en que por fin ha encontrado (o le han puesto delante de las narices) la respuesta a la pregunta.

_Ahora nos toca vivir._


End file.
